


【KK】如玉令（魏紫劫 番外）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】如玉令（魏紫劫 番外）

已经是五月末了，太阳落山以后，夜晚还是带着微凉。

这个日后名为“北海道”的地方，现在还是众多律令国和被称作“虾夷”的少数民族混居的地方。

四更刚过，陆奥国郊外的军营里，一片寂静。

将士们都还在熟睡，只有轻微的鼾声不时从各个营帐中传出来。

所有人都沉浸在梦乡里，只有营地最外围的四个哨塔除外。木头搭起的高台，每个台子上都站着两个夜视能力极好的士兵，负责警戒是否会有敌人夜袭大本营。

今夜，其中一个哨塔上有些不同寻常。

这两个放哨的士兵现在心里紧张不已，不时偷瞄站在同一个地方望着同一个方向将近两个时辰一动不动的，哨塔上的第三个人。

原因无他，这人是他们的顶头上司，军营中官职最大的将领，五年前被封为征夷大将军的堂本光一。

站岗的两个士兵不过是半大的孩子，因为徭役被征入军中，还是新兵蛋子的他们第一次跟官职这么大的人物同处一个空间好几个时辰，简直连手脚都不知道放在那儿了，想要打起十二万分的精神提高警惕，奈何光一的存在本身就是一个巨大的压力，让这两个男孩不由自主的将注意力分散在了他的身上，今晚放哨的质量，大打折扣。

光一根本没注意到身边两个小子的异常，他只是死死的盯着远方那一点点忽明忽暗的火光，心一直在嗓子眼那悬着。

四更天的最后一次梆子已经敲响，沟沟壑壑的荒野模糊不清，正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。

有隐约的马蹄声从远处传来，要比正常的声音沉闷不少，明显能听出来，这是马蹄被厚布或兽皮包裹所致。马蹄声向着军营的方向，逐渐增大。

这闷响在光一耳中却仿若天籁，他用最快的速度爬下哨塔，跑向大营入口处，此时缰绳握紧，战马轻嘶，领头的人从马上跳下，被守卫拦住。

“站住！口令！上行天魔。”

“下行银狼。”

慵懒的声音从他口中传出，身着藏蓝色夜行衣、用同色布料包住头发蒙住口鼻只露出一双眼睛的领头人无视守卫拿着的短刀长戟，边往前走，边说出了口令。

守卫听到口令，收回了蓄力进攻的姿势，躬身行礼，“副将！”

那人微微点了一下头，走进大营，扯掉了蒙在脸上的布，露出一张白皙的面庞。飞扬的双眉，灿若星子的大眼睛，挺翘的鼻子下面是像富士山形状的上唇。

布料一经扯开，一道墨色的瀑布就从他脑后倾泻而下，长发披散，即将垂到腰际，将本来英俊的容颜衬得雌雄莫辩，既有男性的阳刚与锐利，又有女性的柔美与端庄，二者结合的天衣无缝，完全没有给人怪异之感，这长发反倒为其增色不少。

他将布料随手扔在地上，看着远处不顾形象大步跑来的大将军，嘴角不禁挑起一抹笑容，笑容不断扩大，眯起了眼睛，露出了牙齿，那一瞬间，仿佛高岭之花降落人间。

但是这可爱的笑容，只属于一个人，就是气喘吁吁跑到他跟前的这一个。

抬手擦去对方额头上沁出的汗水，声音里都带着笑意，“我回来了，光一。”

顺势抓住他的手在自己脸上蹭了蹭，光一笑得比他还要开心，直到真实的触感传来，那颗悬着的心才放回了肚子里，“欢迎回来，刚。”

听着身后传来的凌乱脚步声，刚不着痕迹的抽回了自己的手，正色道，“禀报将军，事成了。”

刚手上的温度还残留在掌心，没有摸够的光一心里空落落的，不着痕迹的狠瞪一眼刚身后站着的那些斥候，除了刚，所有人都后背一凉，又都莫名其妙不知道为何。

光一点点头，也回答的一本正经，“好，我已经在哨塔上看见了。都辛苦了，今天大家好好休息，堂本副将，你跟我来一下，我想听你说说过程和细节。”

说完就转身离开了，刚跟在他的身后，假装没听见那些手下的窃窃私语。

“有什么细节好说啊，嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

“哎，哎，你说，这次副将会几天下不来床？”

“我赌两天。”

“三天！我赌三天！”

“要那么长时间？那帮子夷人趁着这个时候进攻怎么办？”

“你傻啊！为啥副将带着咱们半夜去放火？还不是为了让他们这段时间顾不上进攻我们！”

“哦，对哦……啊？昨天放火是因为这个啊？”

“蠢货！今儿晚上请我喝酒！”

“凭什么？”

“嘿嘿，凭咱帮大将军争取了好几天上床的时间……”

刚的两只耳朵都通红通红的。实在听不下去了，他觉得，自己要是再装聋下去，这群混蛋还指不定能爆出什么更过分的黄腔呢。

猛地回过身，冲着手下们色厉内荏的吼道，“一宿没睡都不累是不是！再他妈的废话不滚回去休息，今天营地里所有的杂务都你们几个负责！”

众人顿时作鸟兽状散。

完了完了，差点忘了，生气的副将，比大将军可怕一万倍。

挑开厚厚的将军大帐的门帘，刚就被抱了个满怀，还未等说什么，嘴也被另一双唇堵住了，对方舌头长驱直入，灵活的撬开了他的牙关，在口腔里肆意侵略。这个吻漫长而缠绵，刚觉得自己都要透不过气来了，光一才放开他。

近距离看着刚的脸，光一用眼睛仔细描摹着他的五官。面对下属时总是凌厉的眉眼柔了下来，因为刚才的那个吻，水汽跟情欲染上了眼角，略微红肿的嘴唇微张，轻轻喘息着，雾蒙蒙的眸子略微有些失神的盯着光一的方向，让他直觉想要再一次亲上去。

最终理智压倒了兽性，光一强忍住把人压在地上就地办了的冲动，双臂改成环住刚的腰，他问道，“奔波一夜，累了吧？”

顺势靠在了光一身上，在最亲近的人面前，刚卸下了全部伪装，听见他这么问，便不由自主的撒娇道，“累，我都要累死了！放完火怕被他们发现，我们这些人都是吊在马肚子底下跑了两刻钟才翻上马背的，胳膊也酸，腿也酸，别提多难受了。”

饶是心里明镜似的对方在撒娇，光一还是心疼不已，亲了亲刚的额头，直接把他从地上抱了起来，绕到油毡布围起的空间中，那里不知什么时候备好了一桶热水，雾汽袅袅。一身土和汗的刚见着这个大浴桶，恨不得现在就跳进去好好洗一洗。

感受到怀中之人的迫不及待，光一轻笑一声，将人放到浴桶周围铺着的兽皮上，帮他脱下这一身夜行衣。

光一解扣子，刚自己拆下了缠在小臂和小腿上为了收紧裤腿和袖口的布条。手掌上的布条被摘下来了，看见布条下面藏着的深紫色勒痕，光一的眼神暗了暗，这么深的痕迹，可不像是刚说的，只在马肚子底下吊了两刻钟。

刚却不在乎这点小伤，拆完了麻烦的布条，三两下将自己扒光，然后坐进了浴桶里。全身都浸泡在热水中，他发出了一声舒服的喟叹。

闭上眼睛放松着身体跟神经，他就听到了“窸窸窣窣”的声音，然后是入水时发出的“稀里哗啦”。

一具身体靠了过来。

不用睁眼刚就知道这人是谁，不过奇怪的是，光一今天老实的过分。

回忆起以前两人一起洗澡时的情形，虽然有洗澡水的热气蒸腾，刚还是觉得脸上发烫。

每次都是，只要有机会，刚一洗澡，光一就会臭不要脸的挤进浴室。泡在同一个池子里，刚还没等怎么着呢，他就八爪鱼一样的缠上来，美其名曰“帮刚洗澡”，实际上只会洗肚脐以下，大腿根以上的地方，前后都一样。然后拽着刚的手让他也帮着自己“洗一洗”。

这么洗澡的结果当然是洗着洗着就擦枪走火，刚被洗出一身吻痕，腰软手软脚也软，被抱回卧室以后，再折腾大半夜，第二天一整天起不了床。

所以，这次的澡洗得这么正常，刚反倒觉得奇怪了。

还没等他睁开眼睛看向光一，头皮就被手指轻柔的按摩着，舒服得刚禁不住呻吟了一声，光一边按摩，边说道，“你好好放松一下，我帮你洗。”

说完就抓起一把澡豆，为刚洗头发。

这么正经的帮对方洗澡，对于光一来讲，还是第一次。

洗到发尾的时候，刚偷偷把眼睛睁开了一条缝，只见对方神情认真，动作小心的搓洗，生怕揪住某一根让刚疼痛。

看着光一有些笨拙的动作，刚的心都软成了一团，要不是因为他，堂本大将军什么时候干过这种伺候人的活儿？

想要说我自己洗就可以了，光一跟会读心术一样，抬头就对上了刚犹犹豫豫的双眼，眼神中的执拗让刚把到了嘴边的话咽了回去。

算了，就随他去吧，自己确实太累了，这一夜偷袭成功，简直是身心俱疲。

再次闭上眼睛，刚开始心安理得的享受起了光一将军难得的服侍。

没一会儿就睡着了。

察觉到刚睡了过去，光一愈发的放轻了动作，赶在水变凉之前给刚洗完了澡，用大巾子擦干他的身子和头发，给他穿好长襦袢，放到床铺上盖起了被子，这一通折腾下来就是半个时辰，看了一眼更漏，马上就要到操练的时间了。

匆忙换上军衣，最后看一眼沉睡的人，光一掀开门帘，走了出去。

晨间操练结束，光一回到大帐里，刚果然还没醒。

尽量不发出声音的换好衣服，从被子里拿出刚的手，给他的伤痕处涂抹大唐带来的上好的跌打损伤药，用了点力气把药揉进皮肤里，刚只是在睡梦中皱了皱眉头，并没有被弄醒。

可见是累的狠了。

上完药，光一想了想，掀开被子钻了进去，搂着刚，也进入了梦乡。

毕竟，他担心的也一夜没睡。

 

刚是被热醒的。

都快六月份了，盖着一床被子，身边还贴着个火炉子似的人，能不热么。

刚也不是不想从光一怀里撤出来，奈何他稍微一动，对方的手臂就无意识的搂紧一点，他不动手臂就放松下来，再一动，又收紧，过一会又放松下来，如此循环往复……

试了几次以后，刚就放弃了挣扎，看来不把光一弄醒是别想脱身了。热点就热点吧，毕竟自己不忍心吵醒他不是么。

不过很快，由不得刚不忍心了，他必须把光一弄醒。

因为光一做噩梦了。

呼吸逐渐急促，双手攥紧了刚的长襦袢，神色慢慢变得痛苦，含含糊糊的话从光一嘴里说出来，“刚，别走，别走，不要离开我，求求你，别离开我……”语气中带着卑微到了极点的乞求，以及深深的绝望。

刚的眉头皱了起来，他抽出一条胳膊，轻轻拍着光一的肩膀，“光一？醒醒，喂，光一，醒醒！”

轻拍改成了摇晃，光一才睁开眼睛，满眼的迷茫。

看见近在咫尺的刚的脸，光一再一次收紧双臂，把脸埋进胸口，用力到刚觉得他都要嵌进自己的胸膛里去了。

“我是从梦里醒过来了吧？现在不是做梦吧？”光一闷闷的声音里透着无限的惶恐。

“嗯，你现在不是做梦，我就在这里哟！”刚揉着光一软软的头发，声音也同样软软的。

“你哪也不去吧，刚？”

“我哪也不去。”

“不会离开我吧？”

“不会啊。”

嘴上说的温柔，刚却在心里默默翻了个白眼，你都快把我拴在腰带上了，我能跑哪去！

“我以为，我以为……”

“你以为什么？没听过一句话么，梦都是反的，所以，别担心了。”

光一抬起头，看着刚的眼睛还想要说点什么，刚突然凑上去，在他的嘴唇上亲了一口，“快别胡思乱想了，我饿了，想吃东西！”

听了刚的话，光一马上就忘了自己要说的话，连忙从被窝里爬出来，便往外跑边说，“你等着，我现在就让伙房准备吃的！”

冒冒失失的，好像一个毛头小子。

刚失笑摇了摇头，手撑着被褥的时候感觉到了异样，看向自己的手掌，深紫色的勒痕淡了不少，凑到鼻子前闻一闻，是药膏的味道，于是心下了然，这定然是光一趁自己睡着的时候抹的。

随意的披上一件和服，刚坐到矮桌边，一手托腮，非常期待的想着，光一会让伙房给自己准备什么好吃的呐？海带味增汤？咖喱？还是在白米饭下面偷偷藏很多肉干？

 

匆忙跑出大帐之后，光一的脚步却慢了下来。

他又梦见了前世。

妖娆妩媚的花魁，了无生趣的眼神，只会在看见自己的时候双眼放射出神采，可到了后来，连这唯一的光芒也熄灭了。

光一又一次梦到了荒原上的军队，高高的古城楼，疯狂的藤原仲麻吕，还有毅然决然跳下去的，穿着大红和服的刚。

在梦里，刚没有从城墙上坠落，而是踏空走来，三两步就跨过了百丈的距离，脸上带着讽刺的笑容，居高临下的看着光一，对他说，“光一，永别了。你不知道我有多恨你，如果有重来一次的机会，我希望不要再遇见你。”

然后转过身，头也不回的向前走去。古城楼消失了，军队消失了，连胯下的战马都消失了，一望无际的旷野里，只有那个红色的身影越走越远，光一拼命的向前跑去，想要追上刚，双腿却像灌了铅一样沉重，他眼睁睁的看着刚越来越小，越来越小，直至最后，消失在了地平线上。

天地之间，只剩下光一孤零零的一个人。

那种惶恐与无助，即使是清醒的时候想起来，还是让光一心悸，仿佛那颗跳动的器官被赤发鬼的利爪攥在手心，指甲刺破表皮，喷溅出了咸腥的鲜红。

好几年没有做这样的噩梦了，光一没来由的一阵心慌，他觉得，这并不是一个好兆头。

 

“当当当！”敲击碗沿的脆响唤回了光一的心神，愣愣的抬起头，手里就被塞了一双筷子。

光一吩咐伙房做了海带味增汤，准备了纳豆跟腌萝卜，还有将领才有资格吃的白米饭，肉干被切成小块，先放了三分之一碗的肉干，再盖上热腾腾的饭。

没办法，现任天皇谨遵去世的孝谦天皇颁布的律令。笃信佛教的孝谦天皇禁止国民吃肉，但是没有肉食也就没有力气打仗，光一心疼刚奔波一夜，给他开小灶还搞得像做贼一样。

还算丰富的菜色，翻出了藏在碗里的肉干，刚心满意足。

拿着筷子夹了一大口带着肉的米饭塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子嚼的时候就看见，光一眼神涣散，不知道在想什么，摆在他面前的饭碗连动都没动。

咽下嘴里的食物，刚有些不高兴了，搞什么啊，天大地大，吃饭最大懂不懂啊光一！

于是用自己手里的筷子敲了敲碗沿，待光一回过神之后，把对方的筷子塞到了他手里，语气中带着一丝危险的意味，“光一大将军，你是不是从我昨天晚上走之后到现在，什么都没吃？”

下意识的点了点头，然后才反应过来不对，抬头看向刚，果然发现他的眼睛眯了起来。

糟糕！这祖宗临近暴走的边缘了……

吞了口口水，光一不由自主的带上了讨好的笑容，“听你这么一说我还真饿了，我现在就吃，现在就吃，嘿嘿！”

说完就端起汤碗吹都没吹的喝了一大口，滚烫的温度瞬间激出了生理性的眼泪，手忙脚乱的把汤碗搁到桌上，慌慌张张的左看右看，最后都准备认命的咽下去了，一个铜盆被递到鼻子底下，刚一巴掌拍到光一后背上，“笨蛋，快吐出来！”

将嘴里的汤吐到铜盆中，光一倒吸着凉气灌了一大杯冷水，被烫得刺痛发麻的感觉才慢慢消退。

随手把铜盆搁到一边，刚无语极了，“我说，喝汤之前要吹一吹这是常识吧？我都觉得烫，你个猫舌头还灌了那么一大口，真不知道你是怎么想的。”

光一现在恨不得含一块冰，看着他那可怜兮兮的样子，刚再大的火气都不忍心冲他发了，从一个小袋子里掏出什么东西塞进了光一嘴里，清清凉凉带着甜丝丝的味道，让他好受了不少。

等到这东西在嘴里全部化掉，光一才问道，“你给我吃的是什么？”

“银丹草做的糖，我跟一个从大唐来的和尚学的。”刚翻了个白眼，没好气道。

“好吃！”光一笑眯眯的，刚做的，什么都好吃！

明知道对方拍马屁的成分居多，刚还是很受用，但是，想到对方刚才傻乎乎的举动，他就气不打一处来。真是笨死了，烫坏了嘴怎么办！军营条件这么恶劣，到时候找大夫都来不及。

一边将碗里的肉干拨了一些到光一的汤里，一边说道，“等肉干泡软了汤也差不多凉了，到那时候你再喝，先吃点纳豆和腌萝卜，这两样是凉的。”

“都拨给我干什么！我特意给你准备的！”看着好几块肉被放进了自己的汤碗里，光一有些急了，这是给你补充营养的好不好！

“太多了，我吃不完，不要浪费。”刚的语气不容置喙，做完这动作就开始认认真真的吃饭，连个眼神都没给光一。

就这样，刚盯着饭，光一盯着刚，安静的营帐里只有细碎的咀嚼声。

嗯，秀色可餐。

想入非非间，光一再一次对上了刚的眼睛，对方严肃的目光让他眼神不由得游移起来，瞥见了桌子上的几个空碗。

“……你吃完啦？”

没什么反应。

小心的捡起筷子，“那，我看汤也晾得差不多了……”

“吃。”刚面无表情的一扬下巴，说出一个词，言简意赅。

光一乖乖低下头，迅速把剩下的食物一扫而光。

看着对方放下了碗，刚正在心里找词儿，要怎么跟光一强调，吃什么喝什么烫的东西之前，一定要记得吹一吹，下午操练的号角就在营帐外面吹响了。

下意识的想要起身换衣服，肩膀就被按住了，抬头向上看去，光一拍拍他，“今天你好好休息一下，有我呢。”

其实刚也不怎么想动，方才纯粹是条件反射。既然大将军发话了，他也就歇了操练那群兵痞的心思。

光一离开以后，刚一个人待得有些无聊，带过来的几本书已经快要翻烂了，没有什么军务需要处理，刚想了想，打开了一个矮柜，柜子里，他们俩的衣服混在一起叠得整整齐齐。

是的，堂本大将军跟堂本副将，两个人住在同一个营帐里。

对外宣称他们是兄弟所以住在一起，但是怎么能瞒过朝夕相处的手下？

这些人知道了光一跟刚的真正关系。虽然龙阳之好各位都有所耳闻，不过私底下还是各种不齿，尤其对象是自己的将军跟副将。

兵痞们没胆子找大将军的麻烦，就开始变着法的不服从刚的命令，不仅不服从，还不尊重。

光一想要把这些没大没小的混蛋们军法处置，被刚拦住了。他表示，要自己解决这个问题。

在刚的坚持下，光一同意了下来。他也想看看，刚要怎么处理。

他的处理办法极其简单粗暴，把平时态度最恶劣的十来个小子，找一个不用训练的下午，都叫到校场，以练习对战的名义，让他们一起上。

第一次，小子们一哄而上，都被刚揍得趴在地上起不来。

第二次，刚允许他们商量战术，小子们商量了半天，进攻的非常有章法，依然都被刚揍得趴在地上起不来。

第三次，刚让他们随意挑武器，他自己赤手空拳，小子们按照战术，刀枪剑戟轮番招呼，全被夺了武器，还是都被刚揍得趴在地上起不来。

三场较量结束，已经是晚上了。刚带着这群被他狠揍一下午的小子们喝了一顿酒，原来七个不服八个不愤的，全都左一个“副将”右一个“副将”喊得心服口服。

再也没有兵私底下叽叽咕咕将军和副将关系不正常，反倒开始主动帮着打起了掩护，还连蒙带吓唬的警告新兵不要多嘴。

至此，光一放下了心。刚已经深谙军营里的两个法则，一个是管理兵痞要胡萝卜加大棒，另一个，就是拳头硬的是老大。

刚从矮柜的最深处掏出了一个裹得严实的布包，盘起腿坐在地毯上，将那包裹放在膝头，解开绳子，露出了里面东西的真面目。

那是一把保养得极好的琵琶。

抽出拨片随意拨动着琴弦，刚不由想起，学习这种乐器，已经二十多年了啊。

时间过得真快。

 

刚第一次见到琵琶这种乐器，是在天皇的一次宫宴上。

一个教坊司的琵琶女随着遣唐使的队伍回到了平城京，孝谦天皇宴请群臣及其家眷，一同欣赏来自大唐的音乐。

彼时刚未满十岁，已经成为了堂本家的养子，光一名义上的弟弟。他随着堂本大将军和光一进宫参加宴会，那琵琶女弹奏起《霓裳羽衣曲》的时候，刚就不可抑制的爱上了这种乐器，心中升起无限的渴望，他想学，想要学琵琶，想要让这乐器在自己的手中发出动人的声音。

只因琵琶女表演时的样子，让他想起了自己的亲生母亲。

小时候，在他吵闹着想要出去玩的时候，母亲总会弹起三味线，轻轻给他唱着小曲，听着这音乐，刚就什么都忘了，忘了满地打滚，歇了出去玩的心思，只是静静地听着母亲给他唱歌，给他弹曲。

而三味线，在一年以前，随着母亲一起下葬了。

帮忙打点葬礼的时候，光一曾问过刚，要不要把三味线留下，在他想母亲的时候拿出来看一看，弹一弹。

刚认真的想了想，还是摇摇头，母亲那么喜欢三味线，就让三味线陪着她吧，这样到了那个世界，寂寞的时候也可以聊以排遣。

毕竟，他已经有了新的家和爱他的家人，而去往另一个世界的母亲，除了三味线，就什么都没有了。

现在，看着琵琶女演奏的样子，刚突然非常非常想她。

思念像野草般疯长，刚只有死死的咬住嘴唇，才能不让自己哭出来。也不知道为何，当时的他笃定的认为，学会了弹琵琶，这让他几近发疯的思念才能得以缓解。

宫宴结束，回到家中，刚第一时间跟光一说了自己想要学习琵琶的愿望。虽然堂本夫人将他当做亲生孩子一样宠爱，虽然堂本将军没有嫌弃他的出身，更没有看不起他从小被当做女孩子来养，但是，刚一遇到什么问题，第一个想到的就是去找光一。

也许是因为初见之时光一对他的维护让他不由自主的依赖，也许是因为是光一把他带回家让父母领养他，也许是因为他说服了自己的母亲还亲自把赎金交给老鸨换得他的自由，也许是因为母亲的葬礼是光一一手操办的。

总之，这样那样的原因和理由让刚养成了习惯——有事找光一。

刚不知道，这也是光一求之不得的。潜移默化的影响，让依赖变成习惯，长大以后还怕他跑么？

所以第二天，神通广大的光一就让刚实现了愿望，那个大唐来的琵琶女，成为了刚的师父。

按照琵琶女的说法，其实九岁学习琵琶已经有些晚了，最佳年龄是六岁到七岁，那时候手指的灵活性更好，基础会打的更扎实，以后的成就也更高。

听了这个说法，刚有些不服气，用了十二分的努力学习练习，一年以后，琵琶女不得不承认，刚是她见过的弹琵琶最有天赋的孩子。三年后，琵琶女主动请辞，因为她已经没有什么可教的了。

掌握了这门技艺的刚，正应了那句诗，“十三学得琵琶成”，平城京没有教坊司，但是他的琵琶，也能算的上是名数平城京第一部了。

虽然很快他就被另外一个爱好转移了注意力，但是这么多年以来，琵琶一直没有丢下，几乎每天都会抽出时间来弹上一段，连行军的时候都带着。

 

一边想着往事，刚一边弹奏着《阳春白雪》中的一段。

光一回到营帐里看见的就是这样一幅场景，披着深红色和服，头发散在后背上的美人怀里抱着琵琶，随意拨动着琴弦，眼里满是回忆的思绪。

端得是美人如玉。

这一瞬间让关系恍惚，面前的这个刚，仿佛不是他的爱人，他的副将，那个身手盖世奔驰千里，夜间偷袭敌军成功放火烧了大营，有勇有谋的斥候头领；而是那个前半生困于牡丹苑，最后几年困于堂本家内宅，除了唱歌跳舞弹三味线勾引男人以外什么都不会，一颗心全部系在光一身上的花魁阿紫。

这明明是同一个人。这明明是两个完全不同的人。

这种萦绕在心头说不清道不明的异样感觉，随着刚看向他的笑颜，彻底的烟消云散。

是了，已经和上辈子不一样了，这样洒脱而疏朗的笑容，不会出现在上辈子的刚脸上。那个他，总是神情落寞，连笑起来都让人看着心疼。

放下琵琶，刚笑得戏谑，“小崽子们可还好？”

“好！好的不得了，我让他们绕着大营跑五十圈，一个一个嗷嗷叫着往前冲，拽都拽不回来。”光一随口答道，一边脱下外袍挂起来。

“肯定有另一个选项他们才宁可跑步也不选那个，让我猜猜，不跑的话就明天跟你一对一？不对，这样的话不会所有人都选择跑步。我知道了，不跑的话明天跟我一对一，我猜得对不对？”刚整个人趴在了地上铺着的羊皮垫子上，双手撑着脸，未穿罗袜的两只脚丫在空中晃啊晃，乳白色的羊毛，更衬得他的皮肤莹白如雪。

妖精。

明明不是刻意的挑逗，却也让光一产生了反应。刚越长大，光一就越能明显的感觉到，对方不经意间勾引起他欲望的本事逐年增强，近几年尤为如此。

不过刚猜中了答案也让光一有些沮丧就是了。

“没错，我跟他们说，不跑的话明天在校场跟副将一对一，所有人跑得都像身后有狼在追。为什么不能是跟我一对一啊？”光一不服。

“因为你打不过我啊！”理所当然的回答，让光一脸一红。虽然他明知道刚说的是实话。

刚学习琵琶没到一年，秋天的时候他跟光一去法隆寺玩，上树偷果子，被来拜访老和尚的一个很厉害的忍者看见了。忍者觉得刚身手灵活，反应速度也很快，更重要的是，因为从小的舞蹈基础，刚的筋骨和韧带都很柔软，是个习武的好苗子。

忍者上一次执行任务的时候受了重伤，全靠老和尚的药才捡回了一条命，现在处于半隐退状态。不想白费了自己这一身本事，忍者决定收徒，正好撞见了同在寺院里的刚。

刚成为了忍者的关门弟子，彼时光一正在跟父亲学习剑道，刚也跟着凑热闹，但他力气天生比光一小，不适合大开大阖的路子，堂本将军就让他偏重于技巧方面，现在又有了忍者传授的忍术做补充，原来一直在对战中被光一暗中让着的刚渐渐占据了上风，没过几年，就彻底把光一甩在了身后。

他也曾向忍者介绍过光一，想让光一也被收在门下，奈何忍者半点都看不上光一，说他不合适。

就这样，两个姓堂本的孩子，一个学习最正统的武士剑道、统兵布阵，一个学习最顶尖的暗杀偷袭、隐匿行踪。一起训练着，共同成长着。

长大以后，光一接掌了父亲的将军印，刚成为了他最得力的副将，统领斥候和暗杀小队，是堂本大军中锋利无比的第一把尖刀。

他们两个，就譬如光与影，总是相伴相随，光芒越强大，阴影就越黑暗；影因光而产生，光因影而明亮，二者缺一不可，谁也离不开彼此。

刚曾经说过，“论带兵打仗，十个我拧在一起也不及你，但是想要了我的命，敌军要用上百条人命去填。”

光一深以为然。

但是，只有光一知道，因为学习忍术而身体柔韧性极好的刚，还有另一个不足为外人道的优点。

这优点过于私密，只有睡在同一床被子底下，才能知晓。

士兵们绕着大营跑了五十圈，光一也跟着他们跑了五十圈，出了一身汗。下属们只能去河里洗澡洗衣服，将领有特权，可以用热水。

晚饭以后，光一本来也想用冷水简单冲一下了事的，叫人去打水的时候被刚喝止，副将态度强硬的要求伙房烧热水送过来，大将军还想推脱，被刚眼睛一瞪，就老实的闭嘴了。

光一去洗澡的时候，杂役来收脏衣服了，刚想起来自己脱在浴桶旁边的夜行衣，抬脚过去取。转过帘子，就看见对方坐在小杌子上，正在往身上抹澡豆。

精壮结实的躯干，肩宽腰窄，手臂上一条一条的肌肉随着他的动作时而鼓起，时而平滑，常年操练的缘故，光一的上半身没有一丝多余的赘肉。

视线落到他的后背，刚的眼神变了变，肩胛骨下方靠右侧的位置上，有一道斜在那里大约两个巴掌宽的伤疤。其实光一身上的伤疤不少，刀伤箭伤，身上腿上有好几处，毕竟刀剑无眼，他一年几乎有十个月是在军营跟战场上度过的，且刚身上的伤疤也不比光一少多少。

但是这道伤疤有些特殊，那是两人二十岁的时候，光一替自己挡的那一鞭子所留下的。

 

当初在法隆寺相遇，刚还搞不清楚男孩女孩的区别，天真的以为二者都一样，所以光一问到给他当媳妇好不好的时候，自己也稀里糊涂的答应了。

没想到第二天光一直接带着仆人侍卫和银子上了牡丹苑的门，吓得老鸨子以为自己手下的姑娘得罪什么贵人了。

得知光一要找那个病的快死了的，老鸨子翻了个白眼，给他指了一间屋子。刚正在侍候母亲喝药，发现昨天那个很好看的小哥哥来找他，刚高兴的不行，结果小哥哥把他赶了出去，和母亲单独谈了一个多时辰的话。

然后母亲叫他进去。

刚第一次听见母亲说了实话。她说，自己的病治不好了，已经时日无多。她去世以后，就只剩下刚一个人，原来他们母子两个无依无靠，她也不愿意去想那些身后事。但现在不同了，堂本大将军家的公子想让你当他的家人，堂本家也愿意领养他，同姓之人，也算是冥冥中的缘分吧。母亲问他，跟着光一回家，做堂本家的儿子，可好？

刚还记得，自己当时含着眼泪，这样回答母亲，“如果这是母亲的愿望，那我就去。”

母亲听了他的回答，点了点头，弯着眼睛笑了。笑着笑着，眼泪就顺着脸颊淌了下来。

他就这样跟着光一回到了家。

是这天晚上堂本夫人给刚洗澡的时候，才发现这个漂亮但瘦弱的孩子是个小男孩。

虽然早就从儿子那里听说了这孩子的身世，但看着他一脸懵懂的神情，堂本夫人在内心里还是叹了一口气。

罢了，以后慢慢教吧。

在堂本家生活了一段时间，刚才彻底明白，自己跟光一一样，都是男孩，而男孩，是不能给另一个男孩当媳妇的。

得知这一事实，刚闷闷不乐了好些天，怕是当时光一见自己打扮的跟女孩子一样才误会了吧，母亲肯定跟光一说了自己其实是男孩，所以回到家以后，光一就只是在把他当弟弟的照顾，再也没有说出什么类似的话。

但是当时，自己想当他媳妇的心情，是真的。

小孩子的情绪来得快，去的也快，在全家人的呵护下，在光一的陪伴中，刚很快把那点小不快抛到了脑后，融入到了新家庭中。

堂本夫人只有光一一个儿子，但这孩子从小就有些别扭，坚持认为跟父母撒娇不是男子汉大丈夫，所以堂本夫人看着府里那两个庶子在亲娘怀里又蹭又抱的时候，只有羡慕的份。现在来了一个爱笑的小可爱，长得软软糯糯，声音也甜，会带着依恋的语气喊“母亲”，会张开手要抱抱。

就这样，堂本夫人彻底沦陷了，对刚简直比亲儿子还亲。

堂本大将军呢，儿子生了仨，嫡一个，庶两个，两个庶子对威严的父亲有一份天生的敬畏，所以每次面对大将军都有些缩手缩脚，好像亲爹会吃了儿子，他们怯懦的做派让堂本大将军心生不喜。这个嫡子倒是不怕自己，但是自打光一会说话，就无师自通的学会了跟自己老子对着干，他说东光一一定要往西，他说南光一一定要向北，藤条抽坏了多少根，戒尺打断了多少条，依然死性不改，逮着机会就要顶牛，经常把大将军气得倒仰。

总之，三个混孩子，没一个省心的。

现在来了一个堂本刚，会陪他下将棋，会在他咳嗽的时候递上茶水，会给他捏肩捶背，还会轻声问“父亲这样会不会很舒服？”会睁着大眼睛入神的听自己讲战场上的故事，末了还满眼都是惊奇和钦佩，“父亲好厉害！”

堂本大将军每天都觉得内心熨帖无比，浑身都轻飘飘的，第一次看光一这么顺眼，这完蛋小子头次干了件好事——说服自己收留刚。

自此，堂本刚在大将军府的地位，无人能及。

和光一住一个房间，睡觉的时候被褥并排铺在一起；一起吃饭听课，学习的两个房间挨着，拉开门就能看见彼此；不管出席什么样的场合，有光一的地方就一定能找到刚。

本来刚对能成为光一的弟弟无限满足，但待成长到十四五岁，他心中的满足渐渐变了味道。

慕少艾的年纪，长相帅气的光一总是会被贵族家的女儿找到这样那样的理由单独谈话，也不能叫单独，因为每一次刚都在他身边。

看着少女言笑晏晏的跟光一说话的样子，刚的心里却冒出了一个又一个酸溜溜的泡泡。

恨不得把那个一直往光一身上贴的推到河里去！

这想法甫一出现，就吓了刚一大跳，因为他清楚，这是名为“嫉妒”的情绪。

我为什么要嫉妒走在光一身边的姑娘？嫉妒是爱情的小时候，是喜欢的另一面，难道，我一直以来对光一的喜欢，是那种喜欢？

当天晚上，他就梦见，光一跟他搂在一起，两人嘴贴着嘴，干一些羞羞的事情。

满脸通红的睁开眼睛，天光已大亮，感觉到两腿之间黏糊糊滑溜溜，刚的脸更红了。

光一问他怎么了，刚一个激灵，跳起来飞快的逃了。他也就没看见，光一在他的被窝里仔细闻了闻，露出了意味深长的笑容。

这个烦恼一直困扰着刚，他控制不住自己不去嫉妒那些靠近光一五米之内的女孩子，控制不住自己不去喜欢光一，更控制不住自己脑子里想着光一的时候手就向下面摸去。然而他不敢告诉任何人，尤其不敢告诉光一。

他怕，怕光一知道以后厌恶自己，疏远自己，从此不理自己，那样的话，自己还不如死了算了。

成长伴随着烦恼，烦恼藏在刚的心里，就是五年。

二十岁的生日，堂本家为他举行了名为“元服”的成人仪式，换上了成人的服装，光一亲自为他戴冠。

戴上头冠的那一刻，刚抬眼偷瞄光一，却发现对方脸上带着他看不懂的笑容。

很快，他就知道光一脸上的笑容是什么意思了。

堂本大将军赶在夏天最热的时候回到了府邸，还带回来了一个消息，某律令国的公主见了光一的画像，心生恋慕，想要下嫁给光一，而且她养在嫡母身边的庶妹表示，愿意陪着姐姐出嫁，她可以嫁给光一公子的养弟刚公子。大将军自是满口应允，在他看来，这是双喜临门的大好事。

消息一告诉光一，大好事立即就变成了糟心事。

大将军头疼不已的看着跪在自己面前的嫡子，这小王八蛋又要起什么幺蛾子！

果然，光一语不惊人死不休，“您替我回绝了吧，儿子不娶她。”语气之坚决，让作陪的堂本夫人和刚都看向了他。

“为什么？你总得给老子个理由吧？”堂本大将军捋着胡子皱眉问道。

儿子的下一句话就让他直接揪掉了一把胡子。

“因为我喜欢男的，对女人没兴趣，别糟蹋人家公主了。”

“你再说一遍？！”

“我说，我喜欢男的，对女人没有一点兴趣，还是别糟蹋人家公主了。”光一放缓了语速，说的无比清晰。

刚睁大了眼睛，满脸的难以置信，我不会听错了吧，光一说，他喜欢男的？听他的语气，是已经有意中人的样子了啊！那是谁？

不由得去回忆从小到大光一的种种，越想越不对，直至想到不久前他冠礼上光一那个奇怪的笑容，一道念头闪过脑海。

那似乎，是媳妇终于长大可以拆吃入腹的得逞笑容啊！

他喜欢的，该不会，该不会是……

只听堂本大将军压抑着怒火的声音，“你喜欢的是谁？”

光一回头看向刚，二人四目相对。

刚明明白白的看见了他眼中化不开的情意，快要溢出来的爱恋。

不由自主的倒吸一口冷气，这情形却让大将军误会了，他以为刚是个养不熟的白眼狼，骗走了自己的宠爱，还迷惑了自己的儿子。

二话不说，取下墙上的鞭子就向刚抽去。

下意识的闭上眼睛，听见了鞭子抽在皮肉上的声音，想象中的疼痛却没有传来，刚后知后觉的发现，自己被光一护在了怀里，鞭子抽在了他的后背上，血腥味弥漫在和室中，大将军这一鞭子，用了十成十的力道，可光一连哼都没哼一下。

看着完全傻掉的刚，跟呈保护姿态将怀中人护的严实的光一，堂本大将军余怒未消没看出来，堂本夫人还有什么不明白的？丈夫完全搞错了，先喜欢上人家的，明明是自己生出来的那个。

制止住丈夫，堂本夫人将刚赶走了。

堂本夫妇和光一三人，从那天傍晚开始，晚饭没吃，一夜未睡，一直谈到第二天上午。

刚不敢靠近那间屋子，更不敢睡，他就坐在隔着一个庭院正对着那间房的走廊里，盯着紧闭的拉门。他们谈了多久，刚就陪了多久。

拉门终于被打开了，光一先走了出来，看见对面的刚，给了他一个让他放心的笑容。

刚非但没放下心，反而提了起来。

他坐了太长时间没动地方双腿发麻，却顾不上这些，踉踉跄跄的跑到光一身边，离得近了，就更加肯定了自己的观察。

光一额头上都是汗水，那根本不是天热导致的，脸色苍白无比，连嘴唇的颜色都浅的不行，略微急促的呼吸间，炙热的气息喷在刚的脖颈间。

抬手覆上他的额头，果然在发烧。

还没等刚开口问呢，一直硬撑着的光一就晕了过去。

大夫赶来，诊断过后表示，天气炎热，伤口未及时处理，再加上劳累过度，这是因为发炎引起的高热。

随即开了药方，一副外敷，一副内服。

刚衣不解带的照顾了光一四天四夜，所有事情都亲力亲为，拒绝任何人帮忙。

照顾着光一退了烧，刚自己就病倒了。

大夫又被折腾来了一趟，彼时光一已经清醒，对方的话却让他的心脏差点骤停，大夫说，“小小年纪就思虑过重，这孩子习武是不是太拼命了，本来先天就不足，一直以来身心都透支损耗，长此以往，怕是短寿之相啊！”

“那有什么办法让刚长命百岁，快说！”光一态度不是一般的恶劣，似乎只有这样，他才能藏住害怕到无以复加的情绪。

老大夫眼睛一瞪，“让他把心思放下，训练要张弛有度，不可骤然停下，最好多吃红肉补充气血，调养个两三年就能活到一百！”

这小子，真是太没礼貌了！

光一却突然对着老大夫行了个大礼，“请您帮忙开一张食单调养刚的身体，小子定会衔环结草，为老先生在法隆寺供奉长明灯。”

语气之郑重，让大夫完全气消，也让站在门外的堂本夫妇满脸复杂。他们又想起了儿子跟他们说的那些话，他说，“父亲，母亲，也不知道我说出来你们信不信，儿子从很小的时候开始，就一直在做一个古怪的梦……所以，对于我来说，刚是我做梦都想捧在手心里去爱的人，一个人爱上另外一个人，跟性别有什么关系呢？我爱堂本刚这个人，并不会因为他是男是女而改变。我不愿让梦里的遗憾延续到现实中来，那种仿佛心脏被硬生生挖出来的感觉，也不想再体验第二遍了。请原谅儿子不孝。”

堂本夫人已经心软了，堂本将军还想要说什么，对上了光一的双眼，他突然就忘了自己想要说的话。只因为，那双平静的眼睛里潜藏着的绝望与疯狂让他震撼，一瞬间，对面坐着的好像不是自己二十岁的儿子，而是一个比自己小不了几岁，与一生挚爱生离死别很多年之后的沧桑之人。

堂本将军也妥协了。

所以，等到刚养好了病，光一在他们的卧房里，光明正大的给了刚他们这辈子的第一个吻。

舌头伸进口腔中大力吮吸的那种。

这个吻，从光一主动到刚主动，也不过是十几秒的时间。

刚没有拒绝光一的亲吻已经让他惊喜不已，他的变被动为主动更让光一有了赢得头筹的感觉。追问对方是从什么时候喜欢自己，爱上自己的，问得刚羞红了脸，扭扭捏捏说十五岁。

光一一脸得意，说我从第一眼见到你，就喜欢上你了，就是那种喜欢。

果不其然，这话让刚吃惊无比，原来那句“做我媳妇好不好”不是开玩笑啊！

“当然了，我非常认真的好吗！”一本正经的光一非常不满，把刚压在榻榻米上亲的对方喘不上来气才罢休。

经此一事让堂本大将军有些心灰意懒，第二年就把将军印传给了光一，从那之后深居简出，安心养老。而接到印信的新任大将军二话没说，第一时间就收拾收拾搬到了军营里，连带着拐走了刚。

刚用实力坐到了副将的位置，两个人常伴左右，吃饭、训练、打仗、睡觉，一直在一起。

转眼已是十年。

现在看着这道疤痕，让刚的思绪回到了从前，当年因为伤口发炎愈合的不好，才留下了这时时提醒着刚过往之事的印记。

“进来找什么？”光一头也不回的问道。

“啊？我来拿脏衣服，你有什么要洗的吗？”刚回过了神。

“嗯……我今天穿的那一身吧，都被汗浸透了。”

“好。”

没一会儿，刚去而复返。

搬了另一把小杌子坐到光一身后，抓起一把澡豆在手里搓了搓，涂抹到了光一的后背上。

“刚，你……”

“不用管我，洗你的。”

“……哦。”

刚仔细的揉搓着，沾满澡豆的手，一遍又一遍抚摸着那道陈年的伤疤。

感受着身后之人的动作，光一明白了刚表现异样的原因。

应该是又一次想起来十年前的那件事了吧。

 

洗得香喷喷的光一跟在刚的身后，绕回了大帐里。刚坐到矮桌前，提笔将那封家信写完。

光一瞟了一眼，“写给老头子的？”

“嗯，我说你也偶尔写一封信吧，父亲每次都问你好不好，我都成你们俩的传声筒了。”

“你不愿意么？”光一的语气很委屈。

“没有，只是母亲去世以后父亲很寂寞啊，你再不关心关心他，有些说不过去吧。”刚才不理他的装相。

“府邸里有两个老姨娘、两个庶子两个庶儿媳还有好几个孙子孙女陪他，哪儿寂寞？”光一从鼻孔里哼出声。

“你明知道，那不一样的。”刚语气平静至极。

“……好吧好吧，我过几天就写，行了吧。”

脚步声逼近，刚跟背后长了眼睛似的，在光一扑过来之前把毛笔放回到了笔搁上，避免墨汁滴落污了好不容易写好的信。

光一趴在刚的后背上，湿漉漉的头顶蹭着他的脖子，留下一片水渍，然后咬在沾了水的地方，牙齿和舌头磨啊磨，磨的刚感觉痒意从脖子蔓延到了心底，燥热窜上来，呼吸变得急促了，气喘吁吁间，他问道，“你，你要干嘛？”

“你知道的，我要‘干’嘛。”光一坏笑着，轻咬了一下刚的喉结。

刚哼唧了一下，“嗯……不要在这里……你让我先洗洗……”

暂时放开了桎梏，光一催促，“快点！”

一阵“哗啦啦”的水声过后，刚缓步朝着光一走来。

长发披散，步履摇曳，他穿着一件浅藤色的浴衣，这是一种介乎于浅灰和浅紫之间的颜色，衣衫半敞，肩膀露出领口，大片胸前白皙的肌肤甚至让光一有晃眼的感觉。衣袂飘摇间，光一看了出来，除了这一件浴衣，刚什么也没穿。

看着缓步走来的刚，光一也有些恍惚，他是从什么时候开始蓄发的来着？好像是六七年前，转眼已经留了这么长了啊……

虽说两人自从确定关系之后，每周总有那么两三天会做，但是直到现在，光一每次做的时候，都还像是第一次开荤一样，猴急的不行。

对这一点很清楚，有心想要吊一吊他的胃口，刚就被光一直接一个扫堂腿绊倒了，把人接在怀里，轻轻扔到被褥上。

光一膝盖和手掌撑着身子，低头看着身下的刚，头发上的水珠滴在刚的眼睛附近，让他不由得闭上了双眼。

刚闭着眼睛，发出了像小猪一样的“哼哼哼”的笑声，昭示着他心情很好，声音也黏糊糊的，“我说，你要是欺负我的话我可不让你进来哦！”

“那可由不得你了。”光一用舌头舔着牙齿，邪笑道。

听光一这么说，刚就知道他又要玩什么新花样了。在床上被摆弄习惯的刚索性放弃了挣扎，只是好奇的盯着光一，看他在捣鼓什么。

从柜子里翻出了一个方方正正的漆盒，彻底收拾了那么多次衣柜都没见过这个东西的刚严重怀疑，矮柜有暗格。

漆盒的盖子被掀开，里面放着几卷颜色各异的绸带，一小盒药膏，还有一个，尺寸比光一那个还要大一点的……玉势。

抠开小药膏盒子，挖出一小坨，两个手掌互相搓了搓，药膏化开变成了油状，玉势被拿起来，光一把手上的油状物涂满了表面。

看着光一手里那个东西的大小，身体自动回忆起了光一的巨大在他后穴里抽插的感觉，被塞得满满的，似乎每一个褶皱都被撑平了，玉做的这玩意还要大上一圈，刚咽了口唾沫，轻轻向后缩了缩。

眼睛在玉势跟刚之间来回扫了几圈，光一将手里的东西放在一边，离开了手掌的温度，药膏很快在玉势表面结成了一层半透明的壳。

擦干净手，他拿出一卷黑色的绸带，蒙在了刚的眼睛上，嘴里哄着，“乖，看不见的话，就不会害怕了。”

呸！放屁！看不见了会更害怕好么！刚在心里疯狂吐槽，软绵绵的挣扎着，半推半就的举动让光一兴奋了起来。

浴衣被扒了下来，手腕也被绑住了，视力被遮挡，行动被限制，一种奇异的感觉在刚的心中升起，畏惧中带着渴望，下边都有了抬头的趋势。

观察到刚的反应，光一笑了起来，他一手将刚的两个腕子固定在他的头顶，一手拿起玉势，非常耐心的，一点一点的插进刚已经开始一缩一缩的后穴里。

啊！太，太大了！

刚呻吟出声，发出了从未有过的甜腻浪叫。副将的叫声让大将军非常满意，玉势慢慢进入后穴，体温让药膏重新化开，在这润滑物的帮助下，很快就整根没入了。

握着尾部小幅度的搅动一下，有些冰凉的玉势顶在了某一个地方，刚不禁尖叫出声，光一笑得开心，看来是找对地方了。

缓缓抽出玉势，对着那个点再次向前一送，逐渐加快手上的频率，让刚不断适应着玉势的尺寸，在后穴的刺激下，刚的阴茎也硬了起来，光一俯下身去，吻住了刚的嘴唇。

刚急促喘息着，被绑住的双手环上了光一的脖子，营帐里回荡着接吻与做爱发出的淫靡之声，夹杂着刚从唇角溢出的呻吟。

在刚哆嗦着射出来之后，光一引导着刚向下，让他含住了自己的阴茎。对这一套已经熟悉无比，刚吞吐着，舔舐着，感受着它在自己的嘴里变得更大，轻轻跳动。

眼睛被黑色的绸带蒙着，手腕也绑着同色的绸带，屁股里含着的玉势有一半露在外头，不着寸缕的刚正跪在自己的身前给自己口交，长发凌乱的披散着，这画面太刺激，光一觉得，自己要是不忍着点，都会立马射在刚的嘴里。

将阴茎从对方嘴里抽出来，拔掉玉势，解开绸带，光一再一次把他压在被褥上，现在他后面含着的，是光一的那根滚烫。

身体柔软的小忍者，几乎被光一压着对折了起来，脸上也不见有什么痛苦的神色，还有空余扭动一下腰肢，让对方进入的更深一些。

“不玩儿了？”刚的声音沙哑而魅惑，眼尾染上了粉红跟情欲，似乎那个花魁阿紫又回来了。

“不玩了。我想让你看着我的眼睛，双手抱着我。”光一的声音极其温柔。

刚笑了，双臂环上光一的后背，双眼看向他的眸子，“遵命，我的将军大人。”

很快，甜腻的呻吟声，伴着光一的低吼，再一次响起。

夜，更深了。

 

第二天，刚揉着腰从营帐里走出来的时候，晨间操练已经结束了。士兵们三三两两的回到自己的营帐，看见副将，都嬉皮笑脸的打招呼，眉眼间满是只可意会不可言传的神色。

在自己周围扫视一圈，看见了木头架子上插着的两只苦无。

随手拔下其中的一个，刚抬腕甩手，苦无笔直的飞出去，将笑的最猖狂的那个小子手里甩着的头巾钉在了他身后的旗杆子上。

笑声戛然而止。

准头没差，刚很满意自己的功夫没有退步。

那小子后怕不已，刚才苦无是贴着他的脸颊飞过去的，森冷的刃口和他的皮肤只差毫厘，再偏那么一丁点，他就破相了。说实话，他几乎被吓尿了。

这一招杀鸡儆猴效果非凡，所有人都灰溜溜的走了，那倒霉小子甚至不敢把自己的头巾带走。

有什么人鼓起了掌。

刚看过去，发现鼓掌之人是陆奥国陆奥守的大儿子，藤野默，他身后还站着脸色臭到不行的光一。

“这才几天不见，小刚的忍术更厉害了！”藤野默一边鼓掌一边向刚走去，走到他身边，非常熟稔的一把勾过刚的脖子，两个人紧紧贴在了一起。

看着藤野默勾着刚的那条胳膊，光一脸都绿了，干什么呢，快放开快放开！那个地方只有我能碰你快把你的咸猪手拿开！

虽然心里不爽到了极点，光一还是没有把这些话说出口，只因为，陆奥守的官职比他的大了整整一阶，要是得罪了藤野默，光一怕他说服自己老子利用职权之便，把刚带走什么的。

毕竟，那个藤野默也是个……

光一的小心思刚和藤野默都不知道，藤野默拽着刚来到了军营外的一辆大马车旁边，招呼刚上车，“来来来，小刚，看看这一次我给你带了什么好东西！”

刚跟着藤野默上车以后，光一像个田埂上的老农民一样，蹲在了马车旁边，支起耳朵偷听。无奈车厢隔音效果太好，只有刚的笑声不时的隐约传出，其余的对话，一概听不清。

车厢里放满了陆奥国的特产，从衣服到各种小玩意，应有尽有。刚一边挑挑拣拣，一边跟藤野默有一搭无一搭的聊天。

“我说，小刚，你就这么样了？”

“嗯？怎么样？”

“就打算跟着大将军过一辈子了？”

“啊，有什么不好么？”

“嗯……怎么说呢，你看，我是因为身体上的毛病，天生的，还是机缘巧合之下才知道跟男人做也挺舒服的，反正我这样的人也不用继承家业，我爹我娘就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。你跟我不一样，你就，真甘心？”

“要不是咱俩的交情摆在这，你这话说出来我都觉得你在挑拨离间了。”刚的语气没什么变化，这内容却让藤野默脸一红。

“也没什么不甘心的，我喜欢的，我爱着的是堂本光一这个人，跟他是男是女没什么关系，正好，光一的想法跟我一样，所以在他没有变心之前，我就不会变心。即使他变心了，我也不会。”刚没有任何炫耀的意思，可他的话，就是让藤野默嫉妒的不行。

“……认识你俩三年了，我现在还不知道该羡慕谁才好，是你，还是大将军。”藤野默的语气酸酸的，他想起了自己府里最喜欢的那个，好像从他身上，也感受不到刚和光一彼此之间感情的十分之一。

“那你就一起羡慕呗？啊，这个护心镜不错，光一应该能用得上。”刚回的敷衍，找出了一个可以给光一的物件，语气马上跟刚才不一样了。

挑好了东西，刚跟藤野默告了别，推开车厢门，他就看见了蹲在车轮子旁边的光一。

见刚从车辕上跳了下来，光一站起身，拽起他的手腕，一言不发的向大营的方向走去，脸拉得老长。

身后，车夫一甩鞭子，藤野默的马车走远了。

任由他拽着，直到两人进了大帐，刚才开口对那个背冲着自己的人说，“阿默带了很多好东西，我挑了几样，看着有一个护心镜不错，就想送给你……”

光一猛地转过头，通红通红的眼珠子吓了刚一跳，话也停了下来。

“阿默？你是不是喊得太亲热了？”光一语气相当恶劣。

“怎么了，他叫我小刚，我喊他藤野不是太奇怪了？”

“现在喊得亲热，我看他碰你你也不排斥，最近他来得越来越勤了，是不是再发展发展，他接你去家里住你也愿意了，然后就，然后就……”就觉得他那儿比我这里好，决定从此不回来了？

光一说不下去了，刚渐渐皱起的眉头让他后悔说出那些冲动之下未经思考的话，他知道，也许刚从未那么想过，但是万一呢，本来自己最开始带着刚回家就目的不纯，几乎是半哄骗性质的对他潜移默化的影响了这么些年，万一他忽然觉得，除了他堂本光一以外，世界上还有更好的男人值得去爱，甚至，还有更好的姑娘值得去爱，那刚，会不会像梦里一样，转过身，头也不回的就走了？

他怕，怕随着时间的流逝，他对刚这一厢情愿的喜欢和爱让刚厌烦；怕刚在多年以后，看着人家儿孙满堂会对强行让他喜欢上男人的自己怨恨；他最怕的，就是刚真的爱上了别人，让这只有万分之一的可能成为现实。

刚的眉头皱的更紧了，他确实从未想过，原来这么多年以来，光一一直是带着这样的不安与惶恐，爱着他，宠着他，护着他的。刚一直觉得，在他们这场长长的恋爱里，光一一直是付出更多的那一方，只是他没有料到，光一所付出的，其实比他以为的还要多得多。

可能，光一比刚所想象的，比他自己想象的，还要爱刚。

“光一，你在吃醋。”这是一个笃定的陈述句。

光一瘪了瘪嘴，一言不发。

深深叹了口气，手里的东西随意放到一边，刚走到光一身前，把嘴唇抿得死紧的人搂在了怀里。

抱着光一，刚感觉到，他在轻轻颤抖着。

趴在对方耳边，刚柔声说道，“我比世界上任何一个人都要爱你这件事，这么让你不敢相信么？本来我答应过阿默，不会跟任何人说出他的秘密，但是如果我跟他的交情让你这么不安的话，那我就告诉你好了。阿默的身体有隐疾，他不举，天生的。他之所以喜欢跟我做朋友，就是因为我跟他一样，更愿意当下面的那一个。我们之间的关系，就像是母亲跟丞相夫人的关系一样，你明白了么？”

突如其来的深情告白让光一手足无措，了解到了藤野默的秘密，又让他愧疚不已，看来自己是完完全全的误会了，小肚鸡肠，疑神疑鬼，自己都快要成为民间故事里的妒妇了。

顺势把头埋在了刚的怀里，声音闷闷的，还带着些许委屈跟责备，“你干嘛不早说，害得我白嫉妒了这么长时间……”

稍微用了点力，刚一巴掌拍在光一后背上，“哟呵，这是怨上我了？”

“哼！”光一从鼻子里发出了声音，并未抬起头。

刚翻了个大白眼，吐槽的话还没说出来，他们就听到了紧急集合的号角声。

二人双双脸色一变，对视一眼后迅速分开。分开的下一秒，一个小兵就闯进了大帐。

“禀报将军，陆奥守的大公子藤野默被虾夷部落劫走，现在往一处废弃的古城那边去了，我们的人观察到那里有大量虾夷人聚集的痕迹，但是还不知道具体有多少人。”

小兵离开后，刚的神情变得非常严肃，“我就说前天晚上放火的时候觉得不对劲，虽然那个营地里人不少但是粮食武器都不多，看来这帮人学会狡兔三窟了。”

说完就觉得不妙，光一也跟他想到一块去了，“他们怎么开始变聪明了？”

“要么是他们部族里出了智者，要么是有大和的人给他们当了谋士，不论是哪个原因，对我们来说都不是好消息。”

“先让将士们集合吧。”

“好！”

很快，军中的其他将领集中到了光一和刚的营帐里，那个带着消息回来的士兵也在。

其实每一次藤野默来军营找刚，离开的时候都会有一小队六个士兵护送他回到城里。

这一次藤野默突然心血来潮，想去一个林子里采野果，士兵们想着那儿离城也不是很远，就由着他去了。

没成想，他们在这里遭遇了虾夷部落的一队二十人的战士。

这一边算上藤野默也才九个人，更不用说，这帮虾夷个个人高马大，勇猛无比。他们轻易就制服了在场的四个士兵和藤野默并两个车夫，四个士兵被杀死，藤野默三人被劫走，有两个去解手的士兵幸免于难，他们没有贸然冲上去，而是等着虾夷离开以后，一个远远地跟着敌人，一个回来通风报信。

跟着虾夷的那个士兵，是刚的手下，这六人小队里唯一的斥候。堂本军中的斥候，自有一套在沿途留下记号的手段。

作战计划很快就被敲定了，大营中抽调一半兵力，由大将军带队，捣毁虾夷的据点，展开清剿行动，救回藤野默，留下三个将领守着大本营，以防敌人釜底抽薪，堂本副将带着斥候小队做先锋，自由行动，将有用的信息尽可能多的带回。

众将领命归去，各自部署，光一和刚，一个在夜行衣里穿上特制的软甲，一个在军服外罩上闪亮的盔甲，刚突然想起了什么，拿出包裹里的护心镜，扒开光一的外衣，将它系在了光一的胸前。

“这是……”

“我特意从阿默那里给你挑的！”一想到这个醋坛子刚才酸溜溜的举动，刚就气不打一处来。

光一讪笑起来，“嘿嘿，我就知道刚对我最好……”

“知道就好！你给我全须全尾的回来，听见没有！”

“听见了听见了，我保证！刚，你也千万小心。”

“嗯，我也保证。”看见光一还是一脸担忧，刚笑了起来，“放心吧，能伤得了我的人，在陆奥国这个地界，还没出生呢！”

说完亲了一口光一的下巴，转身潇洒离去，出门以后打了个呼哨，“小崽子们，集合了！”

 

奶奶个腿的，我们都把事情想得太简单了。

这是刚在基本摸清楚了这个，不，这几个虾夷部落当做据点的古城的情况之后，脑子里出现的第一个想法。

刚看着远处的废弃城楼，眉头皱的死紧。

这一群虾夷，根本不是为了夺取更多的地盘，他们是想让陆奥国易主啊。

保守估计，这座破城里至少藏着三千虾夷战士，而其中最棘手的，是混在城里的藤原仲麻吕的几个旧部。当年藤原仲麻吕谋反失败，光一没有参与那场战斗，听说藤原仲麻吕被当场斩下了头颅，他的手下也全部被剿灭。

没想到，还是有漏网之鱼，并且逃到了这么远的地方。事情都过去六七年了，居然仍旧贼心不死。

刚的大脑飞速转动，思考着对策。

光一带着不到五千人，这已经是现在能够调遣的兵力之极限了，这不到五千人实力参差不齐，对上这些装备可以算得上精良的虾夷人，胜算并不大。

斥候小队倒是倾巢而出，这一百来人都是刚亲自带出来的，他们精通打探情报跟暗杀，每个人都能以一敌十，但是人数太少，原因无他，培养出一个合格的斥候实在是太难了，这些人也已经是刚能训练和掌控的极限。

两相权衡，刚心里有了计较。抬头看了一眼月亮的位置，他找了一个安全的地方，借着朦胧的月光，用特殊的纸笔写了一封信，卷起来塞进小竹筒，交给一个手下，嘱咐道“一定要亲自交到大将军手中，他知道要怎么做。”

手下得令，灵猫一样借着夜色跑远了。

刚发出了信号，穿着同样夜行衣蒙着面的人，开始三三两两悄无声息的，向着某一个方向聚集起来。

下玄月当空，才过二更。

 

营地里，集结好了士兵的光一将军手里捏着刚的密信，正仔仔细细地阅读着。

信中把情况说明的很清楚，也把刚的计划说得很清楚。他跟他的斥候小队会潜入古城中，在四更过半发起偷袭，尽可能多的杀死敌人，破坏据点，把水搅浑，请大将军带上攻城弩车，至少三台，于五更天准时从城外进攻，内外夹击下，方可赢得胜利，他会伺机而动，救出藤野默。

光一捏着信的手攥成了拳头，捏皱了这张特殊材料制成的信纸。一百对三千，刚是疯了不成！不要命了么！

但最初的激动过后，光一也感到一阵无力。因为他心里十分清楚，刚提出的方案是最优选择，能够把损失降到最低，而且，他更清楚的是，刚的这封信，是告诉他自己要怎么做，而不是征求他的意见。

谁让他当初给刚用白玉做了一个令牌，并且昭告军中，持此令牌者，令出如我。翻译过来，就是刚拥有跟光一同等的权利，虽然名义上两人一个是大将军，另一个是副将。

这算不算是搬起石头砸了自己的脚？光一看见，密信的最后，清清楚楚的写了一行小字：白玉令出。

刚这是动真格的了。这行字就是在警告光一，不许感情用事。

把儿女私情放到一边，光一遵照着刚密信里的计划，带着攻城弩车和大部队，出发了。

 

来到古城附近的树林里暂时驻扎，光一看着太阳一点一点升起，光线开始撒向城楼，此时城墙上空无一人，没有人站岗放哨，没有人来回巡逻。

这其实不正常。

想必现在城里应该已经乱起来了，大军缓缓前进，五更一到，光一下令，攻城！

最先进攻的是弩车，小儿手臂粗细，长约两丈的巨矛被装了上去，机栝发出响动，“嗡”的一声，长矛飞出，狠狠撞击在古城的城墙上，带起一阵烟雾，三台弩车齐发，很快城墙上就高高低低扎了七八只长矛，本来就破烂的城门被攻城弩车彻底的轰了开来。

城门破，从里面冲出来了一大群身强体壮的虾夷战士，虽然冲锋的毫无章法，但是庞大的身躯跟凶狠的表情，以及手里比普通士兵拿着的要大上好几号的武器，依然让他们显得狰狞无比，勇猛无比。

光一面沉如水，高举战刀，大喝一声，“上！”一马当先的冲在了最前方。

身后的士兵受到将军的鼓舞，也振奋起精神，提着刀呼喝着跟在后面。

两方人马冲撞在了一起，顿时一片混战。鲜血飞溅，战马嘶鸣，咸腥的气息在空气中弥漫，让原本清新的早晨，染上了肃杀的味道。

光一骑在马上，砍翻了一个又一个虾夷战士，一夫当关，万夫莫开的架势让敌人畏惧，一时之间谁也不敢攻上前来。刀握在手里，光一环视一周，视线扫到古城楼的城墙上，就此定格。

只因为城墙上那个身影，要命的熟悉。

刚正和一个人战的不相上下，光一也认出了他的对手，那人是藤原仲麻吕的暗卫，大和数一数二的忍者，没想到这家伙还活着，并且是刚对上了他。

虽然没让敌人在手里讨到便宜，光一还是为刚捏了一把汗，生怕他一个溜神之下被刺伤，浑然忘了自己正身处在比刚危险十倍的战场上。

格挡，踢腿，出刃，躲闪，听着对方逐渐粗重的呼吸，刚知道，自己的机会来了。这个代号“竹影”的忍者，其实能力在刚之上，但刚有一个最大的优势，是竹影无论用多高强的忍术也无法弥补的——他已经年过半百，刚才三十出头，年龄是一道无法逾越的鸿沟，论反应速度，论体力，他已经处在下风了。

所以，刚用了一个很简单的“拖”字诀，将自己周身防守的滴水不漏，无论什么样的进攻都被悉数挡下，两肋渐生火辣辣的感觉让竹影暗道不妙，进攻越发凌厉了起来。

心下一喜，刚知道，对方急了，而心急，总会露出破绽。

计算了一下自己跟城墙边缘的距离，刚在竹影的攻势中一点点的后退，做出终于不敌但硬撑着不肯认输的姿态。退到边沿，他用一个十分危险的动作给竹影的一条上臂留下了一个深深的伤口，但是一脚踏空，从城墙上跌落。

竹影下意识的松了一口气，心道自己果然还是宝刀未老。捂着胳膊的他却看见，刚脸上露出了一抹得逞的笑容。

脖子一凉，接着是撕心裂肺的疼痛。竹影满脸的不可置信，喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的短促声响，看着刚在半空中一个拧身，一只手抓着钉在城墙上的长矛一荡，稳稳地踩在另一根长矛上，像只猴子一样顺着高高低低的长矛逐渐接近地面。

喉结上深深插着刚的苦无，竹影在无尽的不甘心中，倒地身亡。

从光一的角度看过去，却完全不是那么回事。

刚在城墙边缘跟竹影鏖战的时候，光一就忘了身边都是刀剑和敌人，他只是死死盯着墙头，一动不动。

那个身影从墙头上跌落的那一刻，光一的噩梦重现了。

恍惚间，他是回到了上辈子，回到了那个让他两次人生中最刻骨铭心的时刻，心脏已经忘了跳动，鼻子已经忘了呼吸，耳朵已经忘了听觉，只有视力被放到了最大，他好像又回到了近江国的郊外，那个破败不堪的城楼前，黄铜做成的喇叭凑在他嘴边，嘶哑的破音，用尽最大的力气喊出那个名字，“刚——！！！”

然而那又有什么用呢？从那么高的地方摔下来，奇迹都救不了他的性命。

其实刚的名字光一没有叫出口，他甚至已经忘了怎么说话，眼睛睁到最大，脖子上的青筋全部爆起来，狠命的攥着缰绳，整个身子僵硬无比。

因此，他根本没看到，城墙上有一个人手里举着长弓对准了他，一松弦，箭矢笔直地射出，穿透了光一的左胸。

他愣愣的低头看着还在颤动的箭羽，看着鲜血从军服下缓缓渗出来，甚至都没来得及抬起手摸一摸湿漉漉的胸口，就一头从马上栽了下去。

他没看见，刚踩着长矛从城墙上降落时轻松写意的身影；他没听到，刚在见到他被箭射中的时候大叫一声“光一——！”他不知道，刚吹响了短哨，一匹纯黑色的战马从混乱的战场穿过，来到城墙下，刚借着长矛尾部的弹性跳跃而起，一个前空翻之后，踩在了马鞍上，摘下侧面挂着的弓箭，战马向着战场奔驰，刚背对着战场站在马上，拉满了弓弦，把城墙上的所有敌人尽数射死。

然后冲入大军，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，只为在人群中找到光一的身影。

刚所过之处，带起了一片血雨腥风。

 

光一觉得，自己做了一个长长的梦，在梦里，刚不是花魁，而是跟在自己身边的副将，两个人已经确认了恋爱关系，刚还是个武功卓绝的忍者。

怎么可能嘛，光一嗤笑出声，刚早就死了啊，在二十四岁那年就死了，怎么可能跟在三十一岁的自己身边，还和自己是情侣？

之后，他就睁开了眼睛，看见了熟悉的营帐顶，看见了眼眶红红的，三十一岁的刚，见到他醒过来，脸上露出了兴奋不已的神色，连声音中都带着雀跃，“光一，你醒了！”

脑子慢了很多很多拍的想起，哦，原来那都是上辈子的事情了。

回忆起了自己受伤的情形，回忆起了那个从城墙上跌下来的刚……

想到这里，光一神情一变，挣扎着想要坐起来，刚见状，连忙扶着他靠在软枕上，还给他喂了一杯温水。

喝了水之后，嗓子不再干的冒烟，光一的第一句话，就让刚来气了。

“你怎么从墙头上跳下来了？多危险你知不知道？啊？！”

“你还说上我了？大敌当前你居然走神！要不是我给你的护心镜让箭尖偏了一点，你现在就是一个死人了！你个混蛋，你答应过我要全须全尾的回来的！”

“我都快被你吓死了，要我说你就不应该学什么忍术，我还不能保护你吗，非要这么折腾自己？”

“你昏迷的这几天我都要担心死了，半夜醒了都要把手伸到你鼻子底下确认一下，生怕你就这么一睡不醒……”

“你的作战计划，一百对三千，你疯了么，这等同于去送死啊！早知道这样，当初我就不应该给你玉令！”

“光一……”

“那个竹影，老奸巨猾，你跟他一对一，这是在拿自己的生命开玩笑你懂不懂！”

“光一……”

“八岁的时候我把你带回家，不是为了让你在战场上给我拼命的……”

“光一！你清醒一点好不好，我早就不是当年的那个花魁了！”

对方的喋喋不休让刚心烦意乱，重伤之人这么情绪激动，伤口裂开了怎么办！吼出这句话之后，成功的让光一闭嘴了。

光一严重怀疑自己的耳朵，他以为自己听错了，“刚，你，你说什，什么？你，你再说，一遍？”

“我说，你他妈给我清醒一点，我早就不是当年的那个花魁了！都过去了！拜托你认清现实吧，现在五个你一起上都不一定能打过我，你能不能把这事记牢了，嗯？！”

爷们儿十足的语气让光一确认了刚已经不是上辈子那个手无缚鸡之力的花魁，但是这内容却让他惊悚无比。

“你……什么时候？”

“七年前吧，大概是藤原仲麻吕被砍头不久，有一天晚上我做了个梦，那个梦真是太惨了。”刚苦笑着摇摇头。

对，光一也想起来了，那年八月初的某一天，刚哭着醒过来了，说自己做了个噩梦，然后当天就收拾东西住到了法隆寺，说自己要修行，一直住到十月末才回家，那是刚第一次在外面住那么长的时间，并且找各种理由拒绝了光一的会面。

也是从法隆寺回家之后，刚开始留起了头发，从短发，变成了现在的模样。

当时光一还以为是前一天晚上自己在床上太过分了，所以才让刚做了噩梦，一气之下跟他冷战了三个月，那段时间他一直在检讨自己。现在听到刚这么说，原来如此。

看着连话都忘了怎么说的光一，刚叹了口气，“住在法隆寺的那三个月里，我天天坐在那棵樱花树底下，一直在梳理，梳理我们上辈子的感情，梳理我们这辈子的一点一滴。是的，我猜到了，从你自小到大的表现里，从第一次见面那个不一样的场景里，我已经猜出来你怕是已经活过一辈子的人。估计你这个迟钝的不行的家伙，直到我上辈子身死的时候才发现你爱上了我吧。但是上辈子对于我而言，就只是一个梦而已，从始至终，我都不是什么阿紫，我就只是刚，是堂本刚，是堂本家的养子，是你的副将，你的爱人，我活成了我想要活成的样子，得到了我想要得到的爱情。可能你觉得这辈子你从一开始就在哄骗我，但你不知道，第一次见面的时候，我想给你当媳妇的念头，是认真的。没有你在一边护着，我肯定不能活得这么肆意妄为，要什么有什么。所以，过去的就让他过去吧，这辈子还很长，我们为什么要纠结在已经既定的历史里，而不去期待拥有无限可能的未来呢？”

像有一团棉花堵在喉咙里，光一不断地做着吞咽的动作，鼻子却越来越酸涩，眼眶越来越炙热，最终，眼睛里的雾气凝结成泪珠，顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下，接二连三，止都止不住。

“你不怪我吗？”哽咽的话自光一嘴里说出来。

“刚开始是怪的，不过有了那三个月，我想明白了，我应该，还是爱你更多吧。”

完了，眼泪流得更凶了。

刚抬起手，温柔的逝去光一脸上的泪水，“笨蛋，哭什么，是伤口太疼了吗？”

光一摇了摇头，“我是太开心了，太开心了，刚，谢谢你，谢谢你爱我，谢谢你，还这样的爱我……”

“笨蛋……”

本来无限美好的气氛很快就被那个闯进营帐里的人破坏了。

“小刚~我来感谢你的救！命！之！恩！”

“滚出去。”刚头都没回。

“……哦。”藤野默低眉臊眼的掀开门帘溜了。

把不相干的人撵出去以后，刚走到小炉子旁，端来了一碗一直温着的汤药，递给光一。

闻着苦涩的味道，光一的脸有些扭曲。

看穿了他的小心思，刚一点都没客气，“赶紧喝完它，等你伤好了，我们再算账，关于你居然在战场上溜号这件事。”

刚浑身散发着危险的气息，让光一的眼神游移了一下，罢了，等伤好了再哄吧。

他认命的端起药碗，把堪比黄连水的深色药汁一饮而尽。

 

三年以后，堂本老将军去世，享年五十六岁。老将军多年征战给大和带来了和平，相对的，也带走了他的一部分健康。

又过了一年，征夷大将军干脆利落的向天皇交出了虎符，放下一切权力。

用光一自己的话来说，“虾夷已经征讨的差不多了，臣作为征夷大将军的使命完成了，请陛下允许臣解甲归田。臣不想像父亲一样早早就去了，臣还想多陪一陪臣的爱人呢！”

天皇允了他，作为帝王，也想收回兵权，所以答应的痛快。就这样，光一带着自己的副将，登上了遣唐使的大船，前往大洋彼岸，那个幅员辽阔的神奇国度。

听说那个国家，那片叫大唐的土地，有沙漠，有草原，有湖泊，有长河，有无数的名山大川，有赏也赏不完的瑰丽奇景。

在船上，远远的看见坐在甲板上弹着琵琶的刚，老船长问光一，为什么要前往那个全然陌生的国度？

其实理由挺简单的，刚曾经说过，想要去那个制作出琵琶这么美妙的乐器的国家看一看，他从神话故事里看到，在那个国家的传说里，有黄泉，有忘川，有三生石，听说如果名字刻在了上面，两个人就能三生三世不分离。

他想找到那块石头，把他跟光一的名字刻上去。

当然这些话刚是用半开玩笑的语气说得，光一也不可能跟老船长讲这些。

他只是说，因为刚想去那里看一看，父母去世以后，他就只剩下这一个弟弟了，他不想让弟弟的人生留下遗憾。

老船长感慨他真是个好哥哥，但只有他自己知道，刚说出的那个关于三生石的故事，对他有着怎样的吸引力。

他不想跟刚约定三生三世，他想要永生永世跟刚在一起。最好在三生石上刻满两个人的名字，不留下一点空隙。

刚，接下来的人生还很长，我愿意牵着你的手，走遍那里的角角落落，与你仗剑红尘走天涯，吟歌牧马南山下，弹着琵琶谱着曲，让我们的故事在这个陌生的国度传唱。

你知不知道，当初我把那个玉令交到你手里，告诉你“令出如我”，我其实是把自己交到了你手上，我可以一辈子被你攥在掌心里，哪儿也不去，我也可以永远跟在你身边，你去哪里，我就去哪里。

就算我们都活到一百岁，我还是嫌相处的时间太短。就算是三生三世，那也不过三百年。

我想跟你在一起，千年万年，直到时间尽头。

 

——The End——


End file.
